


Правая рука Господа

by J_Squared (Wincent_Cester), vera_est



Series: 2016: G-PG13 [25]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Biblical References, Canon Compliant, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-14 08:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5735887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/J_Squared, https://archiveofourown.org/users/vera_est/pseuds/vera_est
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джаред плохо справлялся со своей работой. Поэтому они прислали Мишу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Правая рука Господа

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание: околобиблейские мотивы, таймлайн — после 3-го сезона сериала «Сверхъестественное»

Дженсен бесцеремонно втиснулся рядом с Джаредом на диванчик в гримерке. Мише пришлось пододвинуться. И хотя лицо Коллинза оставалось невозмутимым, Дженсен знал, каких усилий ему это стоило. Только Дженсена это нисколько не заботило. Что его действительно волновало, так это Джаред.  
  
Съёмки четвертого сезона только начались, а по съёмочной площадке уже пошёл мерзкий слух о том, что Джаред решил сделать ноги. Ему надоела роль Сэма, захотелось расширить горизонты, испробовать что-нибудь новенькое. Чтобы его уход не стал для преданных фанатов ударом, решено было ввести в сериал новый персонаж, роль которого досталась Мише Коллинзу. Услышав подобное впервые, Дженсен только рассмеялся. Но столкнувшись с Мишей лицом к лицу, смеяться перестал и зажал Джареда в угол, требуя объяснений.  
  
— Да не собирался я никуда уходить! Просто Крипке решил внести разнообразие в сюжет.  
«К чёрту Крипке и его разнообразие! — подумал Дженсен, прижимаясь к горячему Джаредовому боку и забираясь руками ему под одежду. — Меня и так всё устраивает».  
  


***

  
Съёмки начались, а Миша никуда не делся.  
  
И всё чаще и чаще по сценарию они оказывались в одном кадре, а рядом с Джаредом крутилась Женевьев, ставшая второй Руби, и это бесило до невозможности.  
  
Когда Крипке не смог внятно ответить на вопрос, зачем он вдруг ввёл в сюжет ангелов, существование которых опровергал на протяжении двух сезонов, Дженсен потерял терпение и припёр Джареда к стенке во второй раз.  
  
— Тебе лучше сказать мне правду. Иначе я вам обоим яйца оторву.  
  
Джаред постарался отшутиться:  
  
— Мои яйца тебе ещё пригодятся.  
  
В ответ Дженсен больно заехал ему локтем в бок:  
  
— Завязывай.  
  
— Дженсен…  
  
— Я всё равно добьюсь правды. Так или иначе.  
  
Джаред глубоко вздохнул и погладил его по шее, стараясь успокоить. Обычно это помогало: Дженсен расслаблялся, подавался вперёд, буквально впитывая прикосновение. На этот раз не сработало.  
  
— Я тебе сейчас пальцы сломаю.  
  
— Ладно-ладно, не злись, я и так провалил всё, что мог. Если и ты будешь на меня сердиться, останется только сложить крылья и…  
  
Дженсен схватил его за грудки и приложил спиной о стену — едва не вышиб из легких весь воздух.  
  
— Даже думать об этом забудь.  
  
— Дженсен…  
  
— Мне плевать, что ты там себе придумал в своей больной голове, но я запрещаю тебе, слышишь, запрещаю даже мысленно говорить такое. Ничего ты не напортил. И я тебя не отпущу.  
  
Джаред хотел возразить, рассказать, сколько ошибок допустил, как чуть не погубил Дженсена, засмотревшись на него и пропустив момент, когда тяжёлый софит ухнул вниз и едва не погрёб Дженсена под своей тяжестью. Спасло Дженсена только чудо. Чудо и Кэти, которая вообще-то играла за другую команду. Настоящий демон на съёмочной площадке, кто в такое поверил бы? Джаред едва рассудка не лишился, когда её увидел. Оказалось, она держалась нейтралитета, подписала пакт о ненападении, могла разгуливать, где хотела. И в итоге спасла Дженсена, в то время как Джаред пускал на него слюни.  
  
Для высшего руководства это стало последней каплей. Что он за Защитник такой, если не может нормально думать? Ответ очевиден: дерьмовый Защитник. Срочно необходимо было подобрать другого. Вот и прислали Коллинза на съёмочную площадку. Миша, по большей части, был неплохим парнем, но уверился в профнепригодности Джареда и рьяно принялся выполнять свои обязанности. Джареду оставалось только зубами скрипеть.  
  
— Ну, чего ты молчишь? Рассказывай.  
  
Джаред и рассказал.  
  
Дженсен давно был в курсе того, что на его плечах лежала судьба мира или что-то вроде. Избранный. Кто вообще придумал эту чушь? К тому же, никакой особой силы у него не было. Он просто являл собой баланс Света и Тьмы. Именно так, с большой буквы. Таких, как он, Избранных, было около десятка. Насильственная смерть хотя бы одного из них влекла за собой нарушение баланса и кучу ещё всяких катастроф. Дженсен не углублялся в это. Просто однажды в его жизни появился Джаред — весёлый, забавный, обаятельный, добрый и до чертиков горячий. Ради такого Защитника можно было и потерпеть ерунду про Нео. Джаред был идеальным…  
  
— И они решили, что Миша Коллинз подойдёт лучше?  
  
Джаред только плечами пожал в ответ.  
  
— Ты же понимаешь, что я ни за что не куплюсь на эту чушь.  
  
— Но я действительно пару раз чуть не прозевал опасный момент.  
  
— Когда это ?  
  
— Когда ты повредил шею, ударившись о могильную плиту в конце второго сезона. Она была проклята. Даже самый слабый Защитник понял бы, а я…  
  
— Ты спас меня от горгульи на следующий день. Забыл?  
  
— Это неважно!  
  
— Ещё как важно. Шея зажила. А вот если бы меня слопала каменная тварь, я едва ли стоял бы сейчас перед тобой.  
  
— А отравленное яблоко?  
  
— Я же его не съел, — тихо произнёс Дженсен, обнимая Джареда и прислоняясь лбом к его плечу.  
  
— Потому что его ворона утащила…  
  
— Ей просто не повезло. Бывает.  
  
— Господи, Дженсен...  
  
— Ты столько раз меня спасал, что не хватит и дня, чтобы всё перечислить.  
  
— А софит пропустил.  
  
Дженсен поцеловал его в шею. Уткнулся носом туда, где билась под кожей жилка, и вдохнул родной, успокаивающий запах Джареда. Разве что-то могло быть важнее этого? Пузырящегося чувства радости, которое Дженсен испытывал каждый раз, когда Джаред его обнимал. Ощущения безопасности, накрывавшего словно уютным коконом, когда они вместе валялись на диване перед телевизором, поедая пиццу. Разве что-то могло быть важнее них?  
  
Ответ был очевиден.  
  
— Прекрати со мной спорить.  
  
— Дженсен…  
  
— Хватит.  
  
Джаред едва слышно прошептал:  
  
— Ладно.  
  
Они стояли, обнявшись, слушая дыхание друг друга, и мир вокруг перестал существовать.  
  
Джаред потянулся, чтобы поцеловать Дженсена в переносицу, как делал всегда, когда хотел дать волю скопившейся внутри нежности, но не успел. Рядом раздалось сдержанное покашливание, и им пришлось отпустить друг друга.  
  
— А я верил, что дело действительно в твоей исключительной рассеянности, Джаред.  
  
— Миша, — выдохнул Джаред, стараясь скрыть волнение.  
  
— Мне бы следовало сообщить вышестоящему руководству о том, что я сейчас видел.  
  
— Но?.. — подался вперед Дженсен.  
  
— Не люблю мелодрамы, — пожал плечами Коллинз. — Думаете, я не проходил этого раньше? Я всего лишь сотрудник надзорных органов. Что-то вроде службы внутренней безопасности. Меня прислали не за тем, чтобы заменить тебя, Падалеки. Всего лишь проверить, способен ли ты выполнять свою работу.  
  
— Я готов умереть за Дженсена.  
  
— Фу. Вот только давайте без пафоса, — фыркнул Миша. — К тому же, этого может быть недостаточно.  
  
— И всё же, — усмехнулся вдруг Дженсен, — ты не собираешься доносить.  
  
— Как я уже сказал, слезливые фильмы о любви — не моя специфика. Речи вроде: «О, если вы заберёте его у меня, я брошусь под поезд!» — совсем не так эффективны, как многим кажется. Но с годами приедается.  
  
— Это что, Анна Каренина?  
  
— Если бы вы знали, как красиво она падала в обморок. Но очень жаль поезда.  
  
Бровь Дженсена поползла вверх:  
  
— Вы же в курсе, что это из классики, да? Она не настоящая.  
  
Миша фыркнул:  
  
— Продолжай так думать.  
  
— О господи!  
  
— Речь сейчас не об этом. Как я уже сказал, мы не будем разыгрывать постановку какой-нибудь драмы. Просто сделаем вид, что ничего не было.  
  
Джаред чуть не подпрыгнул от радости. Едва сдержался.  
  
Миша практически перестал ему казаться противным болваном. Но иногда подобные мысли всё же возникали.  
  
— Но и положительный рапорт я подать не могу. Тебе придётся очень постараться, Падалеки.  
  
— Я справлюсь.  
  
— Очень на это надеюсь.  
  
Дженсен демонстративно ущипнул Джареда за задницу.  
  
— Он точно справится. Я уверен.  
  


***

  
Мише пришлось задержаться.  
  
Шёл восьмой год его десятилетнего срока. Ещё каких-то полтора года, и он сможет уйти на пенсию. Пусть кто-нибудь другой приглядывает за этими двумя придурками. Говорят, Джеффри Дин Морган ещё ничего.  
  
Дай, Господи, ему терпения. 


End file.
